Her Dark Descent
by Lycans-DollHouse
Summary: What she feels.Set at the end of Becoming Pt 2 before she leaves for LA BuffyxAngel, please review!


**Authoresses Note- This takes place at the end of Becoming Pt 2, Series 2, happens before she leaves for LA. As usual I own none of the characters they all belong to Joss Whedon and Im just toying with them.**

* * *

Unimaginable indescribable pain. Down, down she fell, deeper into the dark abyss of anguish that had engulfed her in its deadly embrace. Her eyes blurred and she closed them, replacing the blur with the black inside of her eyelids. Hazel eyes burned with tears that would soon escape the prison of her lashes. The pain clawed at her heart, making her gasp as she struggled to breathe through the hurt. She was utterly oblivious to her surroundings; the blackness having completely taken her firmly in its grasp.

The darkness only seemed to amplify her pain as it sought to annihilate her completely, mind and soul. She was unable to articulate any thought other than that he was gone. She struggled desperately to breathe as the realisation hit her full force. Comprehension dawned fully, releasing the imprisoned tears that spilled down her face, racing to drop to her chest. It ripped at her, seeking to wrench her apart and render her inconsolable.

She wrapped her arms about her slender body and bent her head, hair swinging forward to cover her face, the cold concrete biting into her knees as she cried. The silence was suddenly broken as the first sob tore from her throat; the air was filled with the heartrending cries of a destroyed and defeated young girl. Hot tears scalded her face before splashing to the concrete below. Her entire body shook as the sobs racked her small frame, her pale fingers raked through her hair in her distress, loosening it from its confines.

The cries echoed through the stone walls of the empty mansion, taunting her with the haunting echoes of her cries, throwing them back at her. Carefully manicured nails broke as they clawed at the floor. The sobs grew in intensity as some of the last words they had spoken drifted to the forefront of her mind.

_"Hello lover."_

_"I don't have time for you."_

_"You don't have a lot of time left."_

Then the fight, punching and kicking. He grabbed the dagger and it all went to hell, literally, his blood triggered the portal to open and it wouldn't close until it had satisfied its thirst for blood, his blood. They fought, dancing with each other swords clashing and sending off sparks. Holding nothing back, they had given it their all, intimately knowing each others technique and meeting every move. He thought he had her cornered.

_"No weapons, no friends, no hope take all that away and what's left?"_

_"Me."_

More fighting, bodies coming together, twisting away before meeting again. Than suddenly, she had him. Light shone in his eyes, the spell Willow was performing, returning his soul. Oh her darling boy had returned.

_"Where are we, I don't remember?"_

_"Angel?"_

_"You're hurt."_

_She tumbled into his arms, unable to believe he was back._

_"Oh Buffy god I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Everything's so muddled I oh ahh oh Buffy."_

_He clutched her tighter, holding her close to him. She opened her eyes, hearing the whoosh signalling Acathla opening. She pulled back looking into the chocolate eyes that housed his newly returned soul._

_"What's happened?"_

_"Shh." She placed her finger on his lips to quieten him, "Don't worry about it."_

_How could she ever tell him what had happened these past months? All the terrible things he had done, murdering Jenny, torturing Giles?_

_She had kissed then, trying to imprint the feel, the taste of him in her mind forever._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"Close your eyes."_

He did so without hesitation, trusting her explicitly and her face crumpled as she leant forward to kiss him. Then she had plunged the sword through his stomach, tearing silk skin and flesh, spilling his blood. His eyes shot open as he gasped in agony, his hand reaching out to her. The portal pulsed and swirled pulling him backwards.

_"Buffy." He whispered._

It was then that her heart broke into a thousand shards, watching the pain in his face and the confusion as to why she had done this. Acathla engulfed his body completely and he was sucked into hell as the portal closed completely.

Turning away she started to cry. That was when she had fallen, a broken warrior, a broken women falling to pieces. The darkness had crept in and sunk its claws into her grieving body.

She lay on the cold and harsh floor, giving in to her grief and regretting what she had done. She felt as though it was her, the cold blade had pierced, it was her who had been dragged to a hell dimension to suffer unmentionable torture. That was what it felt like, it was torture him not being here and the knowledge of what she had done was tearing her apart. She sobbed on the floor for hours, calling for her love to come back to her, how sorry she was and that Acathla could take the world to hell for all she cared. Her world had gone to hell with her lover.

* * *

**Authoresses Note- So what did you think , please review!**


End file.
